The Lost Huntresses
by IceWarrior13
Summary: Two brave young warriors fell on the night of the Battle of Beacon. But though their world would have to move on without them, another desperately needed their help. Call it destiny, or divine-intervention, but the lives of Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina became intertwined with the fate of Greece, Rome, and Earth itself. - Takes place during "Heroes of Olympus". No category.
1. Prologue

They gazed at the figure on the side of the hill.

It was a rag-tag group of adolescents, dressed in summer clothes with orange t-shirts labeled in black with the words _Camp Halfblood_.

They would be mistaken for normal campers at a normal camp, if not for the fact that they held bronze weapons and some of them were half-goat.

The figure laying unconscious in the tall grass underneath the pine tree was hard to see. For all they knew, it could be a horrible monster. But they question was: why wasn't the dragon guarding the pine tree attacking?

That's when a man who was half-horse and a man in a Hawaiian shirt ran/sauntered up.

"Where?" The horse-man asked. The leader of the group pointed, glaring venomously.

"There." She replied. The horse-man trotted over and kneeled, frowning. A few moments later, he looked up.

"Get Will Solace."

"What?" The leader of the children asked, confused. The horse-man looked back at the figure.

"She's hurt. We need a healer... Go!" As the border-patrol ran off, the man in the Hawaiian shirt kneeled next to the horse-man. "What do you think, _Dionysus_? Will we be able to use nectar and ambrosia on her?"

"Hmmm... She's not a demigod, but she has power like nothing on this planet. An unlocked soul... It should be safe, or as safe as it would be for any of these delinquents."

"And, is she safe to bring into the camp?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"..."

"... It should be fine. It's just a bit eyebrow-raising, don't you think? First _Water-Boy_ 's brat vanishes, and now this? Something's off, _Chiron_."

"Indeed... Look." Chiron gestured. "That's a wound that was meant to be fatal, shot from head on. And her heel..."

"I haven't seen injuries like this since-"

" _Achilles_ , at his demise. I know... Look, at her weapons." Chiron lifted a large bronze shield and a spear. "She is definitely a warrior. But-" Chiron let out a cry of surprise as the red/gold spear changed into a rifle. "Not like any on the face of this Earth!"

"Chiron! _Mr. D_!" A boy with a bow, quiver, and medical kit ran up with the border-patrol behind him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Can you help her, Will?" Chiron gestured to the figure in the grass. Will kneeled, eyes widening.

"She's alive?!"

"Barely."

"... I'll see what I can do." The boy gently scooped the figure up. The border-patrol's eyes widened.

"A girl?" Someone asked. Then, they noticed the arrows protruding from her chest and heel. "What?! What happened to her?!"

"If she lives..." Chiron looked down at her warily. "She'll tell us."

"Great." Mr. D scoffed. "Just what we needed. Another brat."

 ** _/\_**

Two emerald-green eyes fluttered open, a small noise of pain and discomfort emanating from their owner. She looked up to see blonde hair and blue eyes, dazed.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"J- _Jaune_?"

"My name is Will Solace. I'm a healer. Can you tell me your name?"

"P- _Pyrrha_."

"Pyrrha, you're safe. You're going to be alright. Get some rest."

"Okay..." The green eyes closed. Will brushed her red hair out of her face, looking up as Chiron watched from the doorway.

"I think she's going to be alright... What is she? Seventeen?"

"I believe so..."

"No word from Mr. D? Or _Percy_?"

"... No."

"This isn't good, Chiron."

"No. No, it is not."

/\

Pyrrha opened her eyes again, looking up to see Will and Chiron.

"W-where am I?"

"It is alright." Chiron began. "You are safe, now. We managed to heal your wounds." A hand was extended, Will helping Pyrrha sit up. "What is the last thing you remember, Ms..?"

" _Nikos_." Pyrrha replied. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos." Her green eyes suddenly widened. " _Ruby_!"

"Ms. Nikos?" Chiron asked, worried. "What is it?" Pyrrha raised a hand to the side of her head.

"I-I was fighting that woman, _Cinder Fall_ , and she..." Pyrrha looked down at her bandaged heel, then her chest. "And Ruby was there... How long have I been out?! I-I can still help her! She doesn't stand a chance! I-!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Nikos." Chiron shook his head. "You have been out for a little over three days." Pyrrha's wide green eyes slowly teared up. "Perhaps your friend survived, after all?"

"... Only if she ran." Pyrrha looked down, closing her eyes. "She's so determined to become a Huntress... She would never have run away."

"A _Huntress_?" Will asked. "Like, one of Artemis' followers?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"Who is _Artemis_?" Pyrrha's green eyes widened. "Wait, you've never heard of _Huntsmen_ and _Huntresses_?" Chiron frowned.

"What are they?"

"We are the defenders of the world. We are warriors trained for years to combat the Creatures of Grimm and people who would like nothing more than to throw Remnant into chaos."

" _Creatures of Grimm_?" Will asked. "And what's _Remnant_?" All color drained from Pyrrha's face. "Pyrrha?"

"Y-you don't know the name of the planet?" She asked. "Or about the Grimm?"

"Planet?" Chiron asked. Then, his eyes widened. " _Di immortals_... Ms. Nikos, are you saying-?"

"I'm on another planet." Pyrrha stared at Will and Chiron, stunned. "This can't be happening! I have to be on Remnant! My friends need me! My world needs me! A madwoman has the _Fall Maiden_ 's powers, _Ozpin_ is most likely dead, and Ruby stood against Cinder Fall and the _Grimm Dragon_ alone! I have to get back!"

"Calm down, please." Chiron pleaded. The girl took a deep, shaky breath. "Ms. Nikos, we will do everything we can to help you, but first: explanations. We will explain our world, then you will explain yours. Is that alright?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A great furnace roared in the darkness, two enormous hands assembling pieces tiny compared to them.

When the pieces were together, a hand was waved over them, and golden light fused the pieces.

The giant form in the darkness shrunk down to human size, then extended a hand.

A pale hand accepted it, a teenage girl being pulled to her feet.

She had bright orange hair and bright, innocent green eyes over a sea of freckles. She wore old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. In her hair was a baby-pink bow, and on her back was a thin, silver backpack.

"Well, then..." A large man covered in soot with dark hair and a beard pushed his goggles onto his forehead, brushing his apron off. "How are you feeling?"

The girl looked down at herself, then back at the man.

"I'm feeling fine." The girl beamed. "Thank you for asking... Sal-u-tations! My name is Penny Polendina!" The girl held her hand out, and the man shook it.

"Vulcan... And kid, no need to act like a human around me. I'm the one who put ya back together, after all."

"Oh..." Penny's eyes widened. "I was destroyed." Vulcan nodded, then held something out.

A flash-drive.

"Download this. It'll explain everything." He stated. Penny nodded and took the flash-drive, closing her eyes and focusing as she clenched her fist, every green thing on her body glowing.

Penny opened her eyes, and they were wide as she handed the drive back to Vulcan.

"I see... You are a god?"

"Yep."

"And, your half-mortal children are heroes who battle monsters?"

"Yep."

"And you brought me here to assist in preventing the battle between the Greek and Roman demigods due to the gods' personalities clashing so that they may work together against the growing darkness?"

"Yep... And, I couldn't let such an excellent piece of technology go to waste."

"I am thankful!" Penny bowed her head, smiling. Vulcan grinned, then grew serious.

"Listen, Juno has brought someone else from your world to Earth. I was only able to get you here because Jupiter didn't consider you a sentient life form... I need you to go to _Camp Jupiter_ , wait for _Percy Jackson_ to arrive, then help him on his quest. If you succeed, you'll find the other person from Remnant, and when all of this is said and done, you'll have the option of returning to Remnant. Deal?" Vulcan held his hand out, and Penny shook it, smiling brightly.

"Deal!"

With that, Vulcan snapped, and Penny dissolved into sparks.

 ** _/\_**

Green sparks rose from the ground at an ancient, burnt-out mansion. They condensed, forming a fairly confused Penny.

She kneeled on the ground, looking around in confusion, then gasped and stumbled away at the sight of two spires rising from a pool.

' _They will not cause you harm._ ' A voice whispered in Penny's central processor, making her optics widen. Penny turned and found herself face-to-face with a seven-foot tall, chocolate-red wolf with eyes as silver as mist. Soon, the little android was surrounded by wolves. ' _I am Lupa, little pup._ '

"My name is Penny Polendina." The girl replied sheepishly, then gestured. "What are those things?"

' _You will not need to worry._ ' If a wolf could smile, Lupa was. ' _Our saving Grace will see to it... The **Mist** shrouds us from their sight, for now._ '

"Okay..." Penny stayed perfectly still as Lupa looked her over, then looked her in the eyes.

' _You have suffered many hardships, and you have trained and programmed to be a **weapon**._ ' Lupa mused, then looked at Penny seriously. ' _But you are not. Your soul is that of a warrior, not a sword... You will do well in **Rome**._ '

"Please, train me."

' _Let us begin!_ '

 ** _/\_**

Two teenagers in armor stood outside of a door, weapons drawn.

Their eyes widened as green sparks rose from the earth and condensed, forming Penny.

They raised their weapons, then lowered them as the image of a flaming hammer appeared over her head.

The sign of Vulcan.

"Sal-u-tations!" Penny waved, smiling brightly. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Uh... Hazel?" The male guard turned to his companion. "How are we going to explain this to Reyna?"

"... Not it!"

"Hazel!"

"Sorry, Frank!" The girl laughed, punching his arm. "Sacrifices must be made! Let's go."

The two suddenly looked around, the girl having vanished from sight. That's when she popped up behind them, smiling brightly.

"Where are we going?!"

"AH!" Hazel and Frank backed away. Hazel stared at the girl. "We need to get a bell for you!"

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It begins! Now, the people at Camp Halfblood know the truth about Pyrrha, but Penny is just a strange girl to Camp Jupiter! Pyrrha has no idea as to what is going on, but Penny's been filled in! What craziness will ensue? What changes will be made? Will Penny and Pyrrha ever see Remnant or their friends, again? I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 ** _AN: See chapter titles for POV._**


	2. Divine Intervention (Pyrrha)

So... I was on another planet.

A planet where there were no Creatures of Grimm and they had travelled to space, but wars raged, poverty was common, and people died of disease and starvation every day.

A planet that honestly made Remnant, the monster-infested planet that I called _home_ , paradise.

This planet was ruled over by deities.

The deities had children with mortals, and these children (demigods, or halfbloods) had to either learn to fight or perish in the jaws of monsters.

It was a world of chaos, and I was trapped there.

...

I had to help.

"In light of Percy Jackson's absence, we must assign a new head to oversee combat-training." Chiron spoke up at dinner. He had told me of _Percy Jackson_ , who headed combat-training during school breaks and went missing hours before my arrival. Since the other combat-instructor was on vacation with his mortal family... "Everyone, meet our newest camper: Pyrrha Nikos!"

I slowly stepped out where everyone could see me, feeling strange as I noticed all of the eyes.

I wore one of those orange camp t-shirts, jeans, and yellow sneakers with red laces with my hair still in a ponytail and my circlet resting on my head. Mílo and Akoúo were on my back, a red, magnetic strap that held them resting across my body. I gave a small smile and waved.

Chiron had told me what to say to them: the truth.

"Hello." I greeted. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, and I will be your combat-instructor until we are able to find Percy Jackson, and when he is found, we will work together to further your combat-skills... I know I'm new here, both to the camp and to this world as a matter of fact, but I hope that I can pass on skills I've learned over years of training to each and every one of you... I am willing to answer any questions about myself and Remnant, where I come from, at this time."

"Is it true that you're from another planet?!" Someone in the back asked. He was from the Apollo Cabin. I nodded in reply.

"Yes. Remnant is another planet... There are four kingdoms on Remnant. Atlas in the icy north, where technological advancement are made and the government, army, and school-system exist as one." The images of Weiss and Penny appeared in my head, Penny's face reminding me of my guilt. "Vacuo in the desert, known for their laid-back and prone-to-crime-for fun attitude." I thought about Sun Wukong, and I noticed some campers in the Hermes Cabin high-fiving. "Mistral is made up of plains by the sea, and it is known for producing the most Dust and honestly most of Remnant's more flirty people." Neptune Vasilias came to mind. "I hail from Mistral... Vale is in the mountains, but for all I know, it has been destroyed."

"What's _Dust_?" Someone in the Hephaestus Cabin asked. I drew Mílo and transformed it into a gun (much to the crowd's astonishment).

"Dust is nature's wrath in hand." I drew a Dust-round and pried it open, revealing a red Fire-Dust crystal. "It is the Huntress and Huntsman's ammunition, and we are able to channel our aura into it and make it more powerful."

" _Aura_..." The sole member of the Hades Cabin raised a hand. "You have an unlocked soul?!"

"Yes." I nodded, briefly activating my aura and letting it shine bright red all around my body. "And a semblance." Eleven hands raised. "A semblance is a more powerful use of our aura, like reaching our soul into the physical world. It depends on our personality... I seem to always find myself at the center of attention, yet I push others away when I need them most. Therefore, my semblance is..." I focused, Mílo changing back into a spear and glowing black as it raised into the air. " _Polarity_." A hand raised into the air. "It's not control of _poles_. It's control of _magnetism_." The hand lowered.

"How did you get here?" A member of the Athena Cabin asked. I put Mílo away and crossed my arms.

"I do not know... I thought I was going to die, and the next thing I knew, I woke up here."

"Is it true that you survived an arrow to the chest that passed through your spine?!" A member of the Ares Cabin asked. I nodded, made a bit uncomfortable by the question.

"Indeed. I've been told that it was _nectar_ and _ambrosia_ that saved my life, along with my aura."

"Who tried to kill you?!" A member of the Hermes Cabin asked. The image of Cinder Fall flashed before my eyes, but I shook out of it.

"Cinder Fall." I replied shakily. "The woman who began the Battle of Beacon by orchestrating the live killing of Penny Polendina." I made up the name for the battle, but I figured that was what people back home would call it.

" _Battle of Beacon_?" Another Ares member asked. I sighed, finding myself cornered by the question.

"Beacon is a secondary combat-school located in Vale, a place where Huntsmen and Huntresses are trained to battle the evils of the world, including the Creatures of Grimm: the manifestations of enmity attracted to negative emotion. I mentioned earlier that Vale might have been destroyed... Cinder Fall killed Penny to draw the Grimm to Vale, then had the White Fang, a terroristic organization, attack Beacon with the Grimm. This was all a plot for her to gain the devastating power of the Fall Maiden, one of four young women with unimaginable power over nature, and she succeeded... I faced her alone, and as you can see, I paid the price." I looked down, clenching my fists as I remembered. "The Battle of Beacon led to the demise of many good people, and it was all just so a madwoman could gain power."

 ** _"It's a shame that you were promised a power that was never truly yours, but take comfort in knowing I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."_**

"So." I looked up. "Are there any more questions?"

"Do you believe in destiny?" A voice asked, and my eyes widened as I turned to see a girl with wild orange hair and green eyes, wearing a paint-splattered camp t-shirt, tattered and paint-covered jeans, and brown sandals.

"Oh, right." Chiron gestured. "Pyrrha Nikos, meet Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She is the _Oracle of Delphi_ , meaning that she sees pieces of the future and issues prophecies for those who wish to go on a quest... Ms. Nikos, you've gone pale. Is something wrong?"

"N-no." I replied. Rachel walked up to me and extended a hand, and I held mine out and shook it.

"Well?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow as she examined me. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"I... I see destiny not as a fate you can't escape, but as a final goal. Something you work towards your entire life." I answered carefully. "So, if you mean it in that way, then yes."

"I mean it as in..." Rachel's green eyes glowed. " _Do you think that this was an accident or twist of fate, or do you think that someone brought you here, repaired your weapons, and ensured your survival for a greater purpose?_ " My eyes widened slightly, the entire pavilion going silent as we gazed at Rachel. " _Sacrifice to Zeus for allowing you refuge in his domain, Apollo for your healing, Hephaestus for the restoration of your weapons, Ares and Nike for battles won and survived (and battles you will fight and win in the future), Artemis for allowing you to keep the name **Huntress** , and Hera._"

"Why Hera?" I asked. Rachel's eyes stopped glowing, and someone caught her as she fell.

"W-what happened?" Rachel asked, looking confused and tired. As she was tended to, I took a plate of food up to the fire.

"Okay..." I raised an eyebrow. I was a Catholic, and this seemed to go against that, but I had not seen evidence of these gods. To me, it was simply throwing food into flame. "Zeus, Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Nike, Artemis, Hera... Thank you for what you've done, and for my second chance."

I scraped the food into the fire, and my eyes widened as an amazing smell rose from the flame with glittering smoke, vanishing into the night sky.

Then, I looked down to see something at the base of the brazier. A tiny red pouch. I kneeled, picking it up and opening it, my eyes widening.

Dust-rounds, a whole bag full, their casings made from Celestial-Bronze. I noticed that it was one for every kind of Dust.

I noticed a note.

...

 _It's a good thing that you'll never be able to use them all in one place. They're self-regenerating. Pick a type, load it, and it will keep going. I've also double-checked the metal your spear and shield are made from: Hardsteel. It'll kill monsters, no problem._

 _ **Consider it a welcome-to-Earth present, kid. You think you're a warrior, Mistral Champion? Better prove yourself, soon.**_

 _Good luck, Pyrrha Nikos. All will be explained, soon._

 _\- H, **A** , & N._

...

I slowly stood up, then looked up at the night sky.

"Thank you."

 ** _DUH-DUH-DUUUUUH! I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	3. A Metal Centurian (Penny)

Frank and Hazel escorted me across the Little Tiber River, as they called it, and I immediately found several weapons aimed at my face.

I smiled brightly despite this, giving a little wave.

"Sal-u-tations!" I greeted. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Many people raised eyebrows.

"Everyone, calm down." Hazel tried. "This is Penny. She's been sent and claimed by Vulcan."

"And trained by Lupa!" I added. I wasn't sure how, but time slowed while we trained. A month for me had been hours to the outside world.

"Vulcan sent her?" Someone asked. "A god's actually done something? It's been months!"

"Vulcan sends his apologies." I smiled, rocking slightly on my heels, my hands folded behind my back. "He hopes that I will be of help while the gods sort some things out."

"He spoke to you?" Frank asked, surprised. I nodded, and everyone slowly started lowering their weapons. "And he thinks you can help... How?"

"I'm combat-ready!" I saluted. Eyebrows raised once again.

A girl of about sixteen, with piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid came forward. She had SPQR branded on her forearm with four bar lines and a crossed sword and torch. She wore a regal purple toga decorated with gold medals over golden armor, and over that she wore a purple cape. She came forward, crossing her arms.

"What's this?"

"Reyna, this is Penny." Hazel explained awkwardly. "She sorta... Frank, tell her what happened."

"Uh..." Frank tensed up. "There were these green sparks, and Penny appeared, and there was the sign of Vulcan, and then she-"

"Sal-u-tations!" I greeted. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Reyna looked at me, then over at Frank. Frank shrugged, smiling nervously.

"That... She says that Vulcan spoke to her, and that she's been sent by him to help us."

"Is that right?" Reyna turned to me. I nodded, and she extended a hand. "My name is Reyna. I am the praetor of Camp Jupiter."

"It's an honor to meet you." I bowed my head, knowing from Vulcan's information that the praetor was the one in charge and deserved respect.

"Hmm..." Reyna raised an eyebrow. "You were claimed? Brought here by the power of Vulcan?" I nodded, and she sighed, rolling her eyes. "That means you've done something worthwhile, that you can be trusted, and that you get to skip _probatio_ and become a centurion... After interrogation, of course. Protocol is protocol."

"Of course." I nodded, recalling my days working for General Ironwood. I was still wondering why Vulcan claimed me. He was not my father.

Perhaps he thought that I needed his help to gain the Twelfth Legion's trust.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I sat in a chair in Reyna's office, affectionately playing with her two metal dogs: Aurum and Argentum.

"I've never seen them like that." Reyna claimed, sitting down at the desk across from me. "But... They do tend to like Vulcan's children, and pointing out the liars."

It's a good thing that I didn't have a pulse, yes?

"I see." I looked up. "Shall we begin the interrogation?" Reyna nodded, folding her hands.

"Full name?"

"Penny Acier Polendina." _**( AN: **Acier **means** steel **in French, according to Google Translate)**_

"Age?"

Five years, seven months, eleven days, sixteen hours, thirty-two minutes, and thirteen seconds.

"Seventeen." I replied, then hiccuped slightly due to the lie. "Sorry."

"It's fine..." Reyna brushed it off. "Place of origin?" The backstory Vulcan downloaded for me...

"I come from a town called _Atlas_ in Michigan." Hiccup. "Sorry!"

"It's alright, Penny. Even warriors get hiccups..." Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Any combat experience?"

"Much." I nodded excitedly. "I've been training to fight since I could walk... I know, I don't look like it."

"Well... You do look and act a bit too innocent."

"I assure you, I've battled many monsters, and people."

 ** _..._**

 ** _"I'm combat-ready!"_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Thank you for a wonderful time!"_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"This is going to be so much fun!"_**

 ** _..._**

"Hmm... And what about basic, Vulcan-based skills?" Reyna asked. "Can you design and build?" I quickly checked my downloads from Vulcan...

"Indeed." I nodded enthusiastically. "In fact, I've designed my own weapons. I would show you, but they need a larger area. And... I'm afraid they might scare you."

"Scare me? I'm praetor for a camp full of half-gods who are constantly being hunted by monsters. I doubt that your weapons could be that bad. We'll see them when the interview is over... One last question: why did Vulcan send you to help us?"

"Well..." I sat back in my chair, searching my downloads. "He didn't say much. He told me that some boy called _Percy Jackson_ was coming here, and that I would have to _trust and follow him on his quest_. He also said that _**they** would be reuniting, soon_ , and I would have to _help keep the peace between **them** at any cost because **them** working together is the only hope we have._ "

" _Percy Jackson_ , huh? ... Do you know who they are?"

"No."

"Hmmm... Very well, Penny. You may join the Twelfth Legion as a centurion."

"Sensational!"

"Now... The First and Second Cohorts are for the best fighters. The Third is for the decent fighters. And the Fourth and Fifth are-"

"What Cohorts are Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque in?" I asked. "They were very kind to me."

"... The Fifth."

"Then, I shall join the Fifth."

"Penny, the Fifth Cohort is for the worst fighters and has gone without their honor for a long time. My fellow praetor, Jason Grace, tried to change it... And he's not around, anymore."

"I am sorry for your loss." I bowed my head. "Did he..?"

"Die? We don't know... He just _vanished_. There's been no word, no sign, for two days. And Jason isn't like this."

"If there is anything I can do to help with your search, I will." I bowed my head, looking up. "From the Fifth Cohort." A small smile flickered across Reyna's face, and she nodded.

"Very well... Centurion Penny Polendina, welcome to the Fifth Cohort of the Twelfth Legion of Rome."

"Thank you!" I saluted. "I'm combat-ready!"

"Let's hope you are."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I had the marks _SPQR_ , along with the symbol of Vulcan, branded into my arm with fire. I shut down my nervous system during the process, so it didn't really hurt me.

After that, Reyna asked for me to demonstrate my weapons. She gathered the other centurions, including Hazel. I waved excitedly, and she gave a small wave back.

"Whenever you are ready." Reyna informed me. I nodded, smiling brightly, then focused.

My silver backpack slid open, my wire-suspended weapons in collapsed-mode rising up behind me. Then, then split apart and went into their full-forms.

Everyone's eyes widened as I moved my arms and willed the weapons to follow my movements, performing various moves I used in battle.

Then, I turned to the targets at the end of the field and willed my weapons into their small-laser formations, firing and striking the targets, destroying them.

Then, I used my weapons to propel myself forward, increase the height of a jump, then I sent two of my blades digging into the ground, their wires raising me into the air with the other blades spinning around me.

I touched back down and willed the blades back into my backpack, then bowed my head, smiling.

"Was that sufficient?" I asked. Reyna blinked a few times, too stunned to speak to me. Then...

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to join the Fifth Cohort?"

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Penny's got the whole camp freaked-out! What happens when the Seven start coming out of the woodwork and meet our two Huntresses? I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 _PS: **To my fans who play** Roblox **, here's a challenge! Find me! I'm** IceWarriorWriter **, and I play Obbys! Good luck!**_


End file.
